Super Mode
by Toa Karou
Summary: Galaxy Force aka Transformers Cybertron AU : Ever wondered why Galaxy Convoy has a Super Mode and why he always has to use it to fight?


I just re-watched a few episodes of Transformers Galaxy Force (Original Japanese version of Transformers Cybertron) and wondered "Why does Galaxy Convoy always need Super Mode to fight?" and thus this little story was born. Behold my rather pathetic attempt at a proper fan fiction (the first one didn't count)! Enjoy!

This took place before the Vanguard Team was created. Also, the Wheeljack you see here is different from the one in Super Link. Just picture G1 Wheeljack or something... And I've never watched Super Link. I have no idea what happened to the Destrons (or whatever they were called). Also, this might even be counted as AU.

Galaxy Convoy – Optimus Prime

Destrons – Decepticons

Cybertrons – Autobots

Seibertron – Cybertron

Master Megatron – Megatron

Units of time:

Joor – Used as hours

Deca-cycle – ~3 weeks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. If I did, the 'bots would have gotten more screen time in the movie. LOTS more.**

**

* * *

**

After another grueling battle against the Destrons, the Cybertrons are getting some well-deserved rest and repairs back at their base. Coby Hansen was helping with some of the minor repairs when he noticed First Aid rewiring the circuits of Galaxy Convoy's trailer, which combined with him to for Super Mode.

"Hey First Aid!" Coby called out to the Cybertron medic.

"Yes Coby?"

"Why does Galaxy Convoy need his trailer to fight?"

Nearby, the Supreme Commander of the Cybertrons, Galaxy Convoy, looked up at the mention of his name. He set down the cube of Energon he was drinking and sighed before saying, "It's my life support."

Coby looked at Galaxy Convoy in shock. "But why? What happened?"

_Flashback to 10 Earth years ago_

It was a time of peace when young Galaxy was chosen to become Seibertron's new leader, after the passing of Grand Convoy, the planet's previous ruler. After years of war against the Destrons, peace had finally been achieved when Unicron was destroyed.

Galaxy had been one of the newest models built as civilians, as opposed to the soldier models before. Lighter armour and minimal defence systems, in order to reduce the amount of materials needed for each mech.

Not long after Galaxy was given the title of 'Convoy', the Destrons returned, with Master Megatron leading them. They slowly made their way from Kaon towards the major cities on Seibertron.

Galaxy Convoy deployed all Cybertron troops to stop them, but Master Megatron easily destroyed them. Civilians were caught in the crossfire, mercilessly terminated by the Destrons. Few survivors were left, even fewer made it to a medical bay. Soon, the Cybertron Army only had half of its original number left. Many cities had fallen to the Destrons.

Enraged, Galaxy Convoy led his own team of Cybertrons to pursue Master Megatron before he could reach Crystal City, where new mechs are built, only to find an army of over a hundred Destrons waiting for them. The Cybertrons fought valiantly, but most were either deactivated or in stasis lock after only 3 joors of combat. Galaxy Convoy himself had almost been sliced cleanly in half at the waist, a pool of blue energon steadily growing around his unmoving form. A quick system scan revealed that most of his internal systems had been crippled or completely blown out. A circuit shorted and he blacked out. By the time a rescue team had arrived, the Destrons had already left, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake.

When Galaxy Convoy finally came back online, he was told the truth: Most of his armour had to be replaced. His face was badly damaged, a good portion of it had been ripped off just under his optics. Further damage could result in termination. Also, some of his systems had been damaged beyond repair, including his cooling system, hydraulics and backup spark support system. As a result, he cannot engage in activities which would put a strain on his body, otherwise he would overheat and go into spark meltdown. And that meant he could not command a battle from the front lines.

Galaxy Convoy struggled to take in the information, before making a request.

"Make an external support system for me. I must fight with my men."

First Aid, the Chief Medical Officer of the Cybertrons, persuaded the Commander to change his mind, but to no avail. Galaxy Convoy insisted on fighting, so when his request was refused, he threatened to turn it into a direct order. Reluctantly, First Aid agreed.

For deca-cycles, Cybertron engineers and scientists worked to produce the module. Meanwhile, Galaxy Convoy was forced to remain in the medical bay and watch as his men slowly fell at the hands of the Destron Army. Each battle tore the Cybertron Commander inside. He was their commander, he should be out there with them! He can't just sit there and do nothing! His fist clenched tight before bringing it down onto the table next to his medical berth in frustration. A sizable dent was left on the table.

The Destron Army was making its way towards the Seibertron capital, Iacon. If the Cybertron HQ here fell, all would be lost for the Cybertrons, as well as the entire planet.

"I can't stand it anymore! I must defend this city, even if I die doing so!" Galaxy Convoy roared. He stomped towards the entrance of the medical bay before he felt arms holding him back.

"Sir, I'm afraid you cannot do that. You are currently in no condition to fight. Please wait until..."

Galaxy Convoy's communicator beeped. Growling, Galaxy Convoy activated his communicator. The voice of Wheeljack, the Chief Engineer of the Cybertron Army, nearly yelled into his audios.

"Supreme Commander, please come down to Research Lab 2 right away!" Galaxy Convoy nodded to the medic restraining him, before his arms were released and he made his was to the location.

Upon arrival, he was greeted by a massive piece of machinery almost taking up half of the lab's available space. It was loaded with missiles and giant cannons and had 2 long wing blades at each side. The rich crimson colour it wore matched Galaxy Convoy's new armour; intimidating and imposing. The more he looked at it, the more determined he was to fight. He turned to make optic contact with Wheeljack. Wheeljack nodded, grinning under his mask.

"Alright mechs, let's do it!"

Mechanics and scientists lifted the machine while Wheeljack motioned for Galaxy Convoy to turn around. First, they attached extra armour to both his legs for support. Next, they aligned the attachment precisely before slamming it hard onto Galaxy Convoy's back to activate the circuits. Sparks flew as the machine made contact with Galaxy Convoy's back.

The Supreme Commander cried out as he fell to the floor face-down. Messages popped up endlessly in front of him. After what seemed like joors, all the messages disappeared, only to be replaced by one which said 'TRAILER: ACTIVATED'.

When Galaxy Convoy tried to stand, Wheeljack spotted his damaged faceplate and quickly welded a strip of metal in place to prevent further damage. A mask was also fitted in place to keep the weld in place. Galaxy Convoy, after adjusting his equilibrium sensors, finally got back on his feet and looked out of the window facing the outskirts of Iacon. A sea of Destrons could been seen marching towards the front gates of the Cybertron capital. He narrowed his golden optics and activated his twin cannons, blasting a hole in the wall big enough to allow himself and his new attachment to pass through with ease.

Meanwhile, Master Megatron was leading the Destrons to the final Cybertron city left standing. He smirked as he powered up his cannon and all but obliterated the guards in his way. As he approached the silver gates to the city, a bright red figure literally dropped head-first right out of the sky and landed in front of him. He stared as the mech got up and rubbed his blue head before bringing out two cannons from behind him, pointing straight at the Destron leader.

"Master Megatron, I will not let you take Iacon like you did with all the other cities!" Master Megatron laughed before replying, "Is this the only thing left that stands in my way? Pathetic." Galaxy Convoy's optics flared before he charged towards Master Megatron with a cry. Behind him, the Cybertron Army began to emerge from the city and provide backup for their Supreme Commander.

After a long fight, Master Megatron finally decided to give the order to fall back and retreat. The Cybertrons cheered for their commander as they celebrated their first victory in a long time.

_End Flashback_

"I decided to keep my mask, although my faceplate had already been fully repaired." Galaxy Convoy finished.

Coby looked at Galaxy Convoy with awe. "Wow, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know you're... disabled."

The red and blue warrior raised an optic ridge, then chuckled softly. "It's no problem, Coby. In fact, I'm a lot stronger than I was before. I can still fight in my current state without my trailer, but I wouldn't be able to last for long in the battlefield."

Coby laughed. "But I still can't believe you're younger than me!"

Galaxy Convoy blinked twice. And realised that Coby was right. First Aid joined in the laughter from his position a few metres away.

THE END

* * *

Gah! Nearly forgot about First Aid...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! And do review if possible, but I'm not forcing you to.

Flames welcome, just go easy on me, okay?


End file.
